Yaridovich
“I'm such a genius, it scares me sometimes. No wonder I'm so important!” —'Yaridovich', Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars. Yaridovich is one of Smithy's lieutenants in Super Mario Legend of the Seven Stars, and a master of disguise. He is a shape-shifter and can assume many sizes and shapes. Yaridovich can even impersonate whole populations by splitting himself into multiple bodies. However, Yaridovich cannot change his color, and as such, any form he takes exists in shades of gray and red. In his true form, Yaridovich resembles a spear. His name itself comes from a kind of Japanese spear known as a "yari", a certain type of spear; it is also a Russian patronym that means "Son of Yarid." Yaridovich is charged with acquiring the fifth Star Piece on Smithy's behalf during the events of Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars. However, the Star Piece is in the hands of Jonathan Jones, the deadly pirate. Yaridovich did not feel like retrieving the artifact himself, so he decides to have Mario do it for him. To trick Mario, Yaridovich kidnappes the population of Seaside Town and imprisones them in a large building. Then, Yaridovich split his essence into a multitude of Toad-shaped bodies, including a Toad elder. When Mario arrived in the town, Yaridovich, in his disguise as the town elder, asks the hero to retrieve the Star Piece for him. Mario agrees and heads towards the sea. When Mario returns with the Star Piece, Yaridovich reveals that he is a member of the Smithy Gang and would torture the real town elder with a tickling feather until Mario surrenders the Star Piece. Mario reluctantly agrees, and Yaridovich runs to the coast. Mario follows behind. Yaridovich was to be picked up by the Axem Rangers and their battleship Blade. However, the Axem Rangers were running a bit late, so Yaridovich decides to swim away (even though he realizes he will rust in water). Before he can reach the water, Jonathan Jones appears and blocks the path of the false Toads. With no where to run, Yaridovich assumes his true form and battles Mario and his allies. Yaridovich attacks the party with a variety of powerful magic that will easily wipe out the group if they do not heal constantly. After he takes a few blows, Yaridovich creates a double of himself using Mirage Attack! The double that takes more damage than the other is the fake. At this point, Yaridovich and his double attack primarily with melee attacks and Skewer. After repeating this cycle a few times, Yaridovich relents, leaving behind the Star Piece as well as the Shed Key, required to rescue Seaside Town's true inhabitants. Yaridovich returns as a Machine Made, a gray massed produced copy of the original. As it turns out, the first Yaridovich was simply a prototype to be tested before an army of Yaridoviches could be assembled. Yaridovich can be seen in the parade during the end credits, along with Mack and Bowyer, in which all three are pounded by Smithy's hammer. This does not automatically indicate his survival, however, as the parade is merely an interesting way of showing the characters who were in the game. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars